


Primed for Sin

by SBYAH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Attempted Seduction, Bara Sans (Undertale), Don't Read This, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Unhealthy Relationships, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere Sans (Undertale), ah shit here we go again, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: Erin Smith never expected that monster kind emerged from the Underground to the surface, it was odd and high tensioned but 6 years later, monster kind gained their rights. Erin then meets Cross Peñaloza during one of her morning runs, a monster, a skeleton monster who's oddly very familiar with her. He seems nice yet quite odd, but why does he have such sadness and...fondness in his eyes? Why does he have such emotion, it just made her curious and to be honest he was an interesting fella.Cross and her became friends and decided to go on a trip together for fun! They didn't expect to crash into an island filled with skeletons and apparently the place Cross hated the most. A island filled with skeletons who are ruled over the rule of "Alpha, Beta, and Omega." Oh how fucking fantastic...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	1. His Name is Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



> Ah shit here we go...  
> This is my first story here.. please don't mind my mistakes.  
> I don't know how to write on here so it's short.

**It was unexpected.**

_**Truly unexpected.** _

Monster kind had emerged from the **Underground** to the **Surface**. 

_The two races had tense rel_ _ationship between each other for **6 years** until the monsters were able to live freely, they had finally earned their **rights**. _

Erin Smith thought those words as she was doing her daily morning runs, the cool wind brushing against her skin, and the melody of her music within her ear buds. She then sees a short status monster who was wearing white and black. She paused her music and took off her ear buds and jogged slightly slower to the short monster, they were near a cliff and it was a high one. The monster must have sensed them because they turned towards them, the monster was a skeleton monster for sure, they did have some attributes to confirm it. They held such sadness yet hope in their eyes and Erin didn't know why but it made her heartache. "Erin..?" 

The ache in her heart didn't go away but instead it just weighted heavier than before. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and reopened them, she spoke softly to the skeleton monster. Even if they were a few good distance away the voice of the monster reached her ears, it was the same at his gaze upon them. "I think you've got the wrong person... but my name is Erin." The monster stiffened and sighed, his eye lights turned away from the female and apologizes quietly. "Say, what's your name?" Erin asked as she walked closer to the skeleton who stared at her before murmuring it. "It's Cross..." the human girl smiled at this and with that smile, it made an ever lasting effect on Cross. 

"Cross, what an interesting name for ya." 

"I could say the same as well, Erin. " 

**As time passed, it was already late afternoon.**

Erin checked the time on her phone and realized how much time has passed. "So Cross, do you want to exchange phone numbers?" Cross nodded and with that said, the two exchanged numbers and Erin went her way back home. Cross held his breath for awhile and finally being able to breathe properly, it was unexpected of the human girl to show up... he just took a short cut back home... alone. No one to comfort him and to help his sorrow...

Ị̴́̉t̵͎̳̱͚͗̿͘ ̸̻͇̲͓̘̳̗͓̥̠̃̆̌̕ẖ̵͋́͐͊̈̚u̴̧̹͕̦͙͚̓r̴̡̘̰̥̗̲͜͝t̷͓̤̞͎̪͚͚̕͝s̵̨͙̺̬̭̘̗̞̫̣̀ ̸̡͍̘̫̘̖͔̎̒̾̿̓̂̏͠ͅh̶̫͈̙͓̄̈́̐ḯ̵̹͋͒͆̓͐̉͑š̷̛͍̰͚̙͊̃̎̓͑̈́͘̕͜͝͠ ̶̢̨͇̻͉͓̬̞͕̞͌͗̄̌͜͠͝s̴̼̹̈́͛͆̌͐̆͒o̵̧̢̰̘̦͊̊̌̌̐͗̏̾̈́̃̔͗̒ủ̸͎̟̼͊̓̄̄͑̃͠͠l̵̗͙͉͙̣̯̜͎̘̐̓̏ ̷̢͍̠͉̩̣̮͔͍̮͒͑̅̚͘̕͘̕t̴̨̘̖͓͌ͅh̷̞͚͖̿͆͒̿̎̆̔͛̀͋͠ä̸̩̤̑͝ͅt̷̬̆͑̓̓̏̋̚ ̴̰̲̭̝̹͈͙̈́̈̄̑́̕t̸̪͈͇̭̗̝̫̰͚͇͓͚͊̈͛̈̆̏̓̍͠h̷̨̧̡̢̛̼̖̟͚̱̠̓͋̿͋̃́̐̈̔̚͝ͅè̷͙̀̇̈́̃̆̑͘͠ ̷̡̠̜͔̖̼̖̞̯̻̥̦̭͐͑̑̌h̸̛̹̯͖͐̓̅̄̿̎͊̓̎̉ư̸̢̡̦͙̙̋̃̃͝m̵̨͖̘̲͍̯̗͚̘̦̗̟̙͑͆̓̈́̈́̎̋̂͝a̸̻̬͔̰̬͓̯̩̼͙̾͂̾͊͛̿͜͝͝n̴͎̯̒͒̔̏̇̈́͂̃̀̈́ ̴̡͚̫̝̾̉̓̀̌͂͗̒̾̕h̷̡̠̣͓͓͔͍̬͖̘̰͚͇̑ë̴̳̯̩͙́̄̑̎͘ ̸͓̱̦͍̅̉l̵̡͎̦̝̹̭̰̂̿̉̈́̏̿͠o̶̱̻̪͖̤͖̓̂̑̋̐͝v̶̱̝̞̮̙̈́͐͂͊̕͜͝e̸̛͙̖̳̯̥͔̼͙̣̱͒̄ͅd̷̡̧̼͕̱͉̤̦̐͌̅̀̌͛̈̽̉͗,̶̡̢̛͕͕̫̊̽̅̽̍͌͑͝͝ͅ ̷̡̨̨̧̟͚̙̥͉̩̦͛̀̍͜ͅt̶̼͌̆̆̃̍͂̋̔̓͗͑̒h̷̞͙̼̪̳̩̲̠͇̀̈͌͝ě̵͓̺̳̽̈́̎̊̎͘͠͠ ̵͖̺͕͙̪̤̳̯͎͍̏̈͌̃̈̇̀̚͘͠ͅo̵̧͔̯̩̤̘͈̓̃͐̄̀̈̍̀͋̂͝n̴̨͕̗͈͌ͅê̴̛̤͝ ̶̦͙͖͍̙̱̫̐͌́͐̊͐͒͑̿̏̃͜͠h̸̻͔͇̪̲̾̓͑ḛ̵̪͕̩̌́̽̏̂́͘͠ͅ ̶̟͔̠̤̠̮͕̍͒̌͌͋̉̚š̶̨̢̛͇̠͇͍̰̣̲̖̟͊̽̆̾̈̚w̶̢̧̛̩̗̃͋͐̈̎̇͂̄̔̏ͅṏ̷̞̙͙͈̠̻̠̘̻̖̖͒͒̃̒̉͝͠r̶̡̛̭͇̼͇̩͂̍͗̅̒̿͝͠n̵̢̡̙͙̬͔̦̤̫͈͔̍͜ ̴̡͇̫̳͈͈̝͈̖̇̋͝͝t̷̨̹̑̿̆̽͐̂ơ̷̧̱̼̞͍͚̞̋̃̈́̊̏̇̂̅̔̀̈́̚ ̵̪͘͝p̸̗̼͉͇͖̬̆͆̄̓̾͌̑̽͒̒̀͘͜͝r̶̙̙̺̘̯͈̫̎̍̒̽̄̎̓̽o̸̢̼͔̙̙̜̩̰̬͔͖̬͚͗̐͑t̷͙͚͖̯̣̭̔͂̚ȩ̷̡̛̳͇̠͕̝̗̬͜c̵̩̜̜̤̺͖͍̳̖̘̻̎̓̿̏̈́̄̉͠͠t̸̛̠͖̣͙̩̦͖̗̬͍̠̂̓̅͂̉̽͘͝ͅ,̶̩̰͙̰̻̌͆̈͗̈́ ̸̬̼̭̰̺̻̄̊̍̈́͒̚͠t̶̛̖̭̼̯̔͆͋͌̇̽̽͛h̶̛̦͍͉̟̙̒̀̑̔̒̆͆̂͜͠ë̴̦̘̜̂̉̽̽͋͝i̷̤̹̽̽̈̂̚ŗ̸̡̢̼͚̳̦̖͚̻̣̻̟͛̐̈́̏̈͌͝ ̴͓͇̼̯̖́̋̔̔͋̉͂͋̒͐͐͘m̶̢̮̥̹̉̽͝e̶̡̖̙̭̲̬̎̔̄͠m̵̧͇̼̻͌̃̊̏̈͂ơ̷̞̈́̏͝r̴̥̲̙̹̯͇͈͕̗͇̬͕̔̽͗̓̀̉͊̕͘̚͠͝ĭ̷̛̳̞̗͎̤͇̹̻̲͖̠̝̾̑̈͘͠e̴̛̘̪̘̗̯̲̠̣͉͚̤̳͆͗̈͋͐s̵̞̠̖͎̏̀̃͋̃̌̄ ̴̨̧̨̼̠͙̺͙̙͇͕͍̍̎͊̓͂͝ą̵̹̠͚̹̈̈́̈͌͜ͅl̴̡̯̫͛̋̊̃̔̔̕͘̕ͅl̸̛͕̙̘̾̈̈̂̄̚͘ ̵͖͕̭̬͉̣̥̣̺͖̞̋͆ĝ̸̨̗͔̠͙̞͎̝͉̤̺̻ổ̷̧͈̾̑͒̾̌ņ̶͚̳̖̲͉̯̥͙͖̟̳͉͐̃͂͒̆̍͊͝e̶̢̨̨͎̘̦̺̦͊̇̿́̐̄̊͒̉͆̈́͝.̴͎̲͇͔̹̈́͛̿͒͊̑̈́͘͝.̶̻̄̅̊̂̕.̴̼͍͓̒̓̍̾̍͆͗̚͘̚b̸̧̺̯͌̕͜ẽ̶̡̦̣͖̠̟̮̯͓͐̅̃̿̉͑͂̃̒͠ͅͅc̴̯͙̻͚̯͕̪͈̮̅̀a̴̩͙̱̖̠̣̦̣͎͒ù̴̫̮͍͓̤s̷̬̥̦͚̪̗͖͓̟͉̲̆͊̃͂̽͘̕͠͝ë̸̠̙́͐͐̃̿͌̓͒̉ ̷̺͆̑͊͂́̅̂̈́̄̚͝͠ȍ̶̧̜̞̞̫͚̽͑̈̔̊͋̕f̴͈̠͔̱̩̤̪͎̼̒̽͋̆̾̍̐̆̇͝ ̷̡̖̟͋͒̌t̴̢̫̞̪̮̣̝͓͔̍̒̊̎͌́̆͝ḧ̶̢̛̪͓̗̞̤͈̼̠́́͛̈́à̴̛̯͓̝͉̳̀̅̾̈́̃̒̃̂̉͘͝t̴̟̿̒͒̉̔̉͘ ̴̧̘͇̲̖͓̘͎͕̙͆̋͋̌͘͝d̸̨̬̳̘̫̗̻͖͚̏͋ǎ̸̡̡̩̘̫̳̗̻̭̣̳m̶̟͇͙̻͙͎̪̭͓͙̠͊̉̒̔̕͝n̴͙̫̮̮͕͂̊̽͗̄̂̔̊͘é̶̡̇̅̿̓d̴̘̯̘̠̽͆̿̏̿͛̎̽͒͗͜ ̴̲̪̘͛͌̑Ġ̴̯̱̞͇̗̙̮͙̞̳͗́͆͛̀̉̏͒̑a̷̧̨̞͎̻̻͍̮͈͉̾̂̄s̴̛̛̱̝̭͐́͑̆͛̀̈̚̚͝t̸̛̮͒̎͆̌̈́̋̓͜è̸̥̦͇̈́ͅr̵̨̯̬̻̝͕͕̎̓͊̀̅̈́̏͆̓ͅ.


	2. Most Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hugs Cross* I'm sorry angsty problematic child ;-;

~~_P̴͎̹̣͍͙̙̞ͅr̶̨͍̻̰͗̉̑ǫ̵̭̅͆͊͑͛͌͝m̶̢͍͙̻͇̹͍̜̺̈́̽̃ȉ̸͈̫̝̰̻̬͆̓͠s̶̡͙̺̟͎̼͆͌̐͘e̶̙͙̩̻͍̥̲͖̿͆̑̄̿͠ ̸̜͕̘̯̲̫̯̇̑̊̽͒ͅͅm̶̳̭͉̈́́ͅe̸͙͔̺͖̭͛ ̵̛̫͔̫̤͂̓̔͌̉̏̕t̶̖̣̎̏͝h̴̗̹̣̜͓̭̘̫͆̾̃̚̕a̸͚͉̣̞̪̙̳̫͎͑̒̊͌̂͛͐̐̎͝ṯ̵̨̨͎̼̩͙̮̍̈́̃͛̃̋̎̄.̷̢͖͍͖̦̬̤̔͗̎̾͠ͅ.̷̛͚̗͆̿̽͜.̸̛͙̀̀͝y̴̯̝̣̐̿͘o̵̢̞̜̗͋͌͊̒̑̐͠u̷̥̹̬̗̗͂ͅ'̸̢̧̡͔̰̻̗̓̌͌̈̔̑͗̚̚͝l̷͕͈̗̩̹̾̉̆̂̌̎̓̑͋͝ļ̸̂̍̍̿̉͘͝ ̵͎͐̏̅͋̅̚s̴͖͖̠̳̓̊̔͒͑̑͒̚̕t̶͇̃̕o̶͚̙̞̖͒̎̓͛̽̍̉ͅͅp̶̘̒́͌̊̍͋ ̴̼̌m̸̪̭̼͌̚̕͜ę̷͚͉͕̻̲̺̩͙͎̏̄ ̶̤̀̔̽̈͗̽f̸͚̹̖̱͑̎͝r̷̻̥̻͕͈̬̈́̈́̏̄̇̏͘̚o̶̞̥̭̙̬̼͖̭̰͝ͅm̵̮̘͔̲̹͔̹̈́̿̓̇̽͂͌͋ ̵̮͙̻̀̅̔̿̏͛̓̎m̸͍̳̜͚͉̟͉̤̤̤̃a̸̢͇̦͈͕̝̱̘͂͒̓͋͋̃͘k̸̳̺͍̊͠ḭ̶̙͚̻̦̯͑̒̃͑͗̐̈́̕n̵̢̿̎̓̋́͝g̴̛̙̮̩̥̞͙̈́̾̿̿͝ ̸̢̹̺͓̾̃̊̊́̌̽̇̉̈́͜t̵͚̊̏̋̋̈́͆͘h̵͓̀̈́̌ȧ̵͚̞̯̩̦̒͛͑̈́̐͝ṯ̸̮̯̥̜͔͚̮̯̅̍̊̑̀̽͂͠ ̴̢̨̠͕̫̬̖͒̊̓̂̚͝d̴̛̫͖̹̗̟͍͚̊̔̎̽̽̌̆ê̵̠̤͉̩͙̥̻̫̽͐̓̉͑̚̚c̷̮͖̪̭͋̀͑͗ͅỉ̵͎̜̭̺͙͓͎͓́̿̔̊̒s̶͈̥̺̠̙̥̘̼̈́͆̿̋͝i̵̡̜͕͕͖̭̔̂̽̐ơ̷̱̞̝͌̂̒͛̋ņ̶̦̯̹̩͕̺͇̖̭̈́̏.̵̧̜̤̬̦̝́ ̸̢̹̮̫̺̿̐͘Ć̶̛̜̄͊͘ŗ̸̥͇̟̮͇͊͠ǒ̷̞̻͔͓̥ͅs̸̨̧͚̳̠̩͎̭͓͈͒͑s̸͖̈́̌́̽̈͠,̶̙̦̣͈̖͂ ̷̛̤̬̻̥̻̙̖̤͉̝̃̚p̸͖͊͐̾̾̈̔͝l̴̡̟̗̭͖͍̘̻̈̽͌͌ȇ̴͇̇̊a̶̩̞͗̔͒͊̈́̄̔s̶̞͒̎͒̅̂͌̂ẻ̷̥̺̤̫̱̈̓͘ͅ ̸͕̥̳͙̔̈͒͘̚f̴̤̬̣̬̻͇̬̤̮̄̏͆͋͌́̕ͅo̶̡͆̄̄̆͌͝ŗ̵̬͍̩͎̣̹̘͋͌͂̈́̅̾̕ǵ̶̛̭̬̩̪̎̇̈́̕͜͝i̶̫͙̤͂̃̍̎̅̓̚v̸̮̙̘́̍͑̈́͐̓̾̅͋͊ͅḛ̵̡̧̱̦̩̳͚̀̒̒̓̃̃̇̊ ̵͇͙̎͌̉̓̔̾m̴̳͉̂e̶̬͓̗͙̎̾̉̾̇̚͠ ̴̢͇̞̹̑̂̚f̶̢̧̙͉͍͇̥̯̲͐o̵̢̢͙̫͇̜̥͎͑̅̊͒͘̕r̵̡̜͈͚̤̠͖̔́̍̎̍͘͘ ̸̥̻̤̃̈́̽͘l̶̹̗͕̥̗͗͗̑̃̃̌̎͠ͅe̸̹̻̠͑͑̆̋̂̾̕a̵̜͔̘͖̬̹͎̩͚̋̄͌͑̐̚͘v̵̳̻̙̙̞̘͉͎̭̈́̈́͜i̴̡̢̝̺͒̓͒͒͒̚n̸̩̰̤͌͝g̷͓̻̳̠͋ ̶̭̳̰̣̺̪͛͌̔̏̒̃̑̉̒͘ͅy̶͙̯̠̌̍̏̇̍͘͝͝o̴̢̼̼͔͙̻̻̹̺̅̊̌̋͜͝ȕ̶̡̡̙͓͇͙̪̲͔̹.̷̖̬̣͓̊̌̈͒̅͗͝_ ~~

**~~_N̸͎̜̳͇͈̘͎̽̈̉̊̐̂̚͝ơ̷̰͉̥̪̩̺̽͠ͅͅn̷͎̜̩͈̮̤̬̪͇̹͛͂̂̿͊̕ô̶͉͇̭̪͇̈̓̕ͅn̸̨̙̟͎̽̌̾ö̵̧̙̪̪́̏̍̊͑̓̅ṅ̷̢͈͔͉͕̬͖̠̝̔̏̍̈́̕o̷͖̼͙̜̹͛̿͝n̵̨̧͍̟͎͙̄͒̏̓̄̊̌͠͝o̵͔̥̓͌̓̓̾̅̅̈n̵̨̢͎̾̀̐͊͒̒͗̕͝͠ͅo̴̳͕̺̘̗͆̎͝ͅn̵̪̲̖͙͂͗̇̇͆͝͠o̶͓̲̥͔͆̆ṇ̸̨̛̮͂ơ̷̼͎̩͙̥̻͂̍́̕͝n̶̛̞̻̳̬̦͈̜̳̞̾̋͝ǫ̴̻̞̰̉̓̌͆̾̆!̶̦̘̐̿̓̏͆͋͠!̸̢̧̻̘̏̋̏ ̵̫̓̎̓̾̊̕T̷̹̩̗̤̠̰̖͛̅h̴̭̉̒͝i̷̢̪̿̇̈́̅̌̈́̈́͝s̴̡̛̰̼̳̭̜̟̆̐̉͗͋̊̌̋͠ͅͅ ̵̢̺̪̞̟̲͖͎͊̀̈̅̐̾͌̃̒w̷̮̦̲͚̬̗̪̣̌̈̇̈́̅̒́̓̌͝a̵̡͂̀̑̆͗̓̑́s̵͉͇̗̘̝͇͇̈́̒͐̅͌͐̇̇͝n̷̼͎̓͛͜'̷̧͚̹̥̗͍͈̪͈̳̉t̵͉̣̯̹̖̜͕̍̍̍̐͌͗͗͝ͅ ̵̢̡͍̫͉̫̬̗̓s̴̼̯̪̪̞̩͎͕̐̍̋̃̈́̈́͑̈́̌̚͜ͅū̴̧̦͍̲͕̭͕̠͚́̈́̔̆͌͝p̴̺̃́̍͛̋p̷͍͕̹̗̋͐̈́ọ̶͓̪͇̹̅̈́͌̿͑̃͊͠s̷̛͓̬̗͖̘͋̉̍̏͆̓̊͝͠ȩ̸̖̣̱̭̙̜͒̄̊͝͠͝ ̸͚̰̮͎͎̩̟̂̈́́͗̓͛̈́̾͝ͅt̷̘̀͘ͅö̵̜͎͙͖̹́̉̏͆͗͑̇̚ ̸̧͉̺͈̣͉̝̦̑́̑̂̾͛͊͝͝h̵̢̠̥̞̪̤̗͈̍͌͊͐̏̑̔̕ͅa̵͕̝̬̠͕̲̿͊͑̅͒́̇́̉͘͜ͅp̷̨̧͙͆͊̈̌̔̔͆̔̕͝p̴̢̹̤̾͊̈̀̑͘͜͝e̵͙̪͉̟͔̤͈̲͓͌̔ͅn̸̦͉̮͈̘̙̘̹͋́͝!̶̨̢͇̹̠̼̺̪̮̐͗̉̚ ̷̭̬̝͇̱̹̚͜N̸̲̭͓̮͚̔̓̿̃͜ǫ̷̡͓̭̜̻̠̪͓̏͂̅t̷̩̖͎̜̤͗͗̏̀ ̵̠̠̮̦͕̙͓̬̦͛̂́̇̂ą̸̤̳̰̩͔̮̲̔͆͑͛̌̑͜g̵̦̭̹͕̍͂̂͗̐ä̴̛̖͕̙̘̹̻̘̮͙̣́͂̊͑̆̿̕͠ȋ̸̝̌͋͂̕͝ń̷̤̯̥͉̥̩̦̱̹̒̂͒̚!̴̧̹͉̙̪̟̋́͌̌̓̍̃͆̚ ̵̨̛̘͖̙̈́̉̍́̾̕̚P̵͓͉͎̮̜̖̫͋͜l̶͓͉̼͕͕̻͍̍͂̊͐͐̄̕ȩ̸̛̛͍̗̝̤̫̦͎̊͘͝͝a̸̡̡̗̻̤͎̹̙̰͖̒̇̎s̵̛͎͔͗͆́̍̂̏e̸̛̘̩͉̳̼̼͋̐̿͋̃̅̓ͅ ̴̨̞̩̗͇̗̙́́̂̄͊̆Ẹ̸̬͇̮͚̥̦̓̇r̴̛̠͕͍̬͈̠̤̔̎ͅḭ̵̍̈́͂̌̂͝͠ṅ̴̙̯̹̳͒͛̀͆͊̊ͅ!̴̢͚̟̖̪̤̹͎͓̞̑̋̅͌͝͝ ̷̬̱̞̟͔̪̯̠̾̄̉̓͜͠Ẇ̷̧̪͔͚͎a̷̡̝̠͓̻̔ḱ̴̛͈͕͔͈̩̥̗̔͗̂̋̑͑͘̚ē̷͈͙̺̳̾̉͗̏̃̌͒͐͝ ̴̪̻̻͎̬͇̯͎̫̹͌ų̷̨͈͚̖̣͉͚̻̙̈́̇̌̑̔p̵̛̣̲͖̺̹̩͍͚̃̈̊̋̒͜͝ ̴̣̍̀͝p̵͕̲̤̗͓̣̼̘̈́l̷̼̙̯͎͐̂ē̵͓̙͓͊ä̸̜́͋̆͗͑͒̕͘͝͝s̶̡̛̮̭̔̅̉͗̉̌͝͝e̵̢͙̠͐̈̍̎͑̚͘͜͜!̶͓̂̆̏̇͘ ̶̗̟̭͈͖̎Ỉ̷̱̙̣̈́̈́̓̋̒'̷̧̯̺̙̹̠͔͛̓́̓m̶̳̮̹̞̬͖̬͓̾͑͗͗ ̸͎̪̆̋̊̊b̴̨̧̟̜̳͕̺͕̰̹̅̾ē̶̡̡͉̱̹̺̬̘͌́͐̅̓̓̀͝g̶̭̞͍͎̝͌̏͜g̶̨̧͔̜̝͙͑̌̆̈́̽̽̐̾̓͘į̶̬̱̳̦͑͊̊̑͊̔̊͝n̸̺̚g̵̻̠̖͎̓̂͝ ̴̛̫̹͚̺̌̐̑̇͝y̶̧̯̱̻͕̜̥͉̩͝ó̸̠̻̔͠ȕ̴̜̝͙͕͖͈̬̫̾̇!̴̟͊̐̂͠ ̸̭̦̜̮̜̼̥̹͒̑̊̉̈́̈͜E̴̡̙̐R̸̛̥̠̠̓͛̑̓͐̒ͅI̵̻̫̋̍̐̅͒̕̚Ņ̶̗͕͚̱̱̠̥̉̓N̵̢̛̩̳̳͛̂̃̓̓͠!̴̨͉̳̦͕̱̺͚̯̿̎̌̌̇̍̽̚ͅ!̵̡̧̛̬͓̥̬͈͙̝̉͌̂̊̌͛_ ~~ **

It was 1 day, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and then 4 weeks had passed ever since the encounter with the short skeleton named "Cross." Erin liked his company and even started to join her in her runs, he'd been awkward for the first week and soon, the two got along just fine. She didn't know why he held such fondness, she wasn't oblivious, but she wasn't sure if her assumptions were right or wrong. He always held ~~such~~ a ~~sad~~ smile.

"..then I tripped and fell down and all because of my uniform scarf." He finished as the human girl chuckled at him as pink blossomed her cheeks. "Be more careful Cross, I don't want ya hurt." the skeleton grinned slightly. " _Tibia_ honest, I've already _fell_ for you." Cross then realized what he said, his magic went to his skull turned to a purple hue, he was now a stuttering mess. Erin retreated her hands from his skull and tried to hold in her laughter. 

**Key word.**

**Tried.**

She started laughing at Cross as he turned away and pulling his _furry_ hood over his skull. Erin would then make the skeleton turn back towards her, he held a cute pout, as her laughter died out. She whipped away her tears of laughter and winked at the still purple pouting skeleton. "If you _fell_ for me then you've already _crossed_ into my heart, _darling~_ " the human girl teased the poor skeleton as you could see steam coming off of em. "S-stop teasing me!" He muttered out as Erin hugged him and chuckled at him. "Darling you started it~" she continued to tease him for the rest of the day. 

The two parted ways as she gave him ~~flirty~~ smile making his SOUL beat harder than before.

Cross's POV

He was at home. 

~~HOME...~~

**C̷̛̮͚̠̭̼̗͉͔̯̮̎͊͑̓̓̌̔̄̄́̇̑͘r̵̼͎̯̺͍̦̲̀o̶̧̻̯̺̰̺̳̮̲͚̝̝̥̭̣̰̿͗̅͆͑̔̑̈́̃̾̾̀͊͘̚͜͝s̵̟̈́̉̚s̶̨̝̬̜̬̞̺̼̆̂̕͝,̸̼̜̮̮͔̩̉̔͒̄̓͘̚͠ ̸̨̠͎̹̜̦͓̪̤̖̟͙̥̳̰̓̋͑͒̐͐̾͗̄̄͋͘W̸̨̨̘̙̞̼̙̼̥͔̥͈͚͖̖̓̊͐ę̷̯͔̮͙̺̺̮̻̥̻͇͔͖̩̋̒̋̄̃͆͗̌̉̋̈́̀̚ͅl̵̡͉̯͎͇̣̼͇̹̈́̉͒c̷͎̻͓͓̟̲̣͇̫̼̯̕o̴̧̨̗͇̼̫͇̻͍͙̘̬̻̅̉̓̉̃̏̎̄̀̿͜m̴͎̮̥̘͎͚̙̦̣̜͓͊̿̾̆̌̈͗̕͝ȩ̸̢̛̰̯̙̼̎̓̀̔̌ ̵̨̧̫̲̪̣͚̝̭̯̈̓H̷̡̦̙̳͚̬͙̯̟̦̩̰̉̒̂͒̓͒͗̂̓̌̃̄̅͗͜͠ǫ̴̇̀͘m̶̯̹̔̊͊̀͆͜e̶̜͈̫͎͈̣̱̪̭̩̺̙̎̍̇͋̐̄̌̂͋̄̈́̑̅̍̉͘͘͜!̷̡̹̗̠͚͈͛̎ ̸̨̹̻̟͉͚͙̜͔͔̪̗͖͌̀̿̐̎̇͜͠**   
**̵̢̭̼̬̑́̽̓̅̆͠**   
**̴̨̛̛̛͔͍̹̰̣͇̑̌̈́͑̀̌̍́͂̒͂̑̈́ͅB̴̧̡̟̥̺̫̘͔̭̭̟̖̞̐̉͛́̾͜R̷̠̂̾̂͋̏͂́̀͛͗̿̃̅͋͝O̷̹̘͕̘̦̲͎͙͔̪̘͖̪̗͔͌́̈̑͜͝ͅT̶̢̹͚̭̭̥̑͒͛H̷͕̝̖͚͑̍̆͂́̓̈́̈́̽̔͆͊̾͘̕͝E̸̺̮͍̩͍͕͉̼̊͊̍̑̒̀̓̀̎͆̕̕͘R̶̢̯̰͉̹̬̘͖͈̼͓̹̈͠!̶͔̝̖͉͆̃̀ ̶̛͕̙W̵̨̰̬̟̬̾͂̿̄̏̂̀̈́̊̚Ę̸̡͔̪̫̜͉͙̘̻͖̮̻͍͕̭̽̐̿̓͒͠͝Ḻ̷̢̡̛̗͈̇̃̑̾̆̔̄̊́͂̂̋̑̃̏͘C̶͙̼̑̅̏̉͊̌̿͐͛̎̓̈́͘̕͝O̵͕̲̞͖͉̰̣͓͖̱̳̾͜ͅM̸̢̧̰̰̙̮̦͛̈̒̾͘̕Ę̵̢͍̝͓̖̤͓̗̫̘̜̲͉̹̟̑̍͌̊͋̏̎͐͂̏̐̒̀͑̀͊̚ ̷̙͉̲̲̣̞̱͍̻̓̉͗̉̏͆̆̇͛͊̀̂̉̕̕͜͝͝B̶̯̳̪̖̗̮̘̒̉̈͗̈͘̕͜A̷̘̦͊C̵̹Ḳ̷̡̬̩͔̼̲͚̙̊̊͊͌̔̽͐̊̿͋̕͝͝!̶̯̹͇̠̥͚͔͓̭͛̔̐̈́͂̈́̐̈́̂̃̂͂̒͘!̸̢̢̛͉̱̱͚͚̬̩̘̣͈̊̌̔̑̽̽̓̓̒͛̑͝**

He opens the door and locks it. He used a short-cut to his room and sat on his bed, his mind warping into his own past memories. 

~~**For fucks sakes... he wanted you to remember.** ~~

~~**Why!?** ~~

That damn child-like voice is in his skull AGAIN.

~~_**"Pathetic, you know that she'll never remember!"** _ ~~

No... **nonononononono**! Erin will _**REMEMBER!**_

~~_**"Stop pretending! You know whats going to happen!"** _ ~~

He knows! He's going to stop you! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!

~~_**"Stop lying to yourself. This is your ***** try."** _ ~~

~~_**"JUST CLAIM HER CROSS. CLAIM WHATS RIGHTFULLY YOURS (MINE)!"** _ ~~

Claim... claim wants his? 

mine...mineminemine _ **mineminemineminemineminemineminemine... MINE!**_

Her SOUL is...

_**M I N E -**_

NO! Cross won't let them **WIN**!

He grunted him pain as he held his skull in pain. 

**He wasn't like THEM! Disgusting monsters who are shameless during heat! Who care about nothing but SEX!**

~~_**"Stop being a hypocrite Cross-"** _ ~~

His phone rang.

It was Erin... she wanted to call. Cross picked it up and clicked answer, hearing the voice of the human. "Cross, can I come to your place?" She sounded scared..? All he could do was reply back even if in pain of that child-like voice was pissing him off. "Sure, uh... what time do you want me pick you up?" He hissed lowly at the pain but it was caught by the human girl, a worried and panicked tone. "C-Cross? Are you okay-" he cut her off and replied. "I-I'm fine Erin." 

He can already imagine her frown... that was painful. 

"10PM please... take care and I feel something is OFF, are you sure you're okay?" Cross can already see the girls over protective mode on, the fierceness in her eyes. "Alright. But I can _ashore_ you that I'm ~~br~~ **ok** ~~en~~." He decided to pull off a pun to make the girl laugh a bit and it worked. "Alrighty then, see you in a bit Cross..." 

The call ended...

The voice came back.

~~_**"You're nothing but a coward. The reason why we're here is because of YOUR STUPIDITY AND COWARDICE!!"** _ ~~

~~~~**SHUT UP!!**

Cross threw his phone across the room, his heterochromic eye lights flared up. His skull burning in pain as he curled himself in a ball. Transparent purple tears fell from his eye sockets. 

~~_**"If you HAD JUST claimed her back then, none of this would've happened!"** _ ~~

~~~~**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!**

His magic spiked a bit and then... the voice was gone finally. He shakily got up and grabbed his phone, he hated using his magic, it felt wrong for him to use it. He'll use magic when its crucial for Erin's safety. He cleaned up himself and went out the door...

~~**.uoʏ ɘvɒꙅ oƚ ʏɿƚ ᴎɘvɘ ƚ'ᴎbib oʜw ꙅᴎɒꙄ |ɒᴎiǫiɿo ɘʜƚ ɘʞi| ƚ'ᴎꙅɒw ɘʜ ,||ɒ ɿɘƚᎸA** ~~

**Erin was Cross's most precious treasure.**

* * *

_"Cross, I'll name you that!" A human girl had stars in her eyes, a bright smile that seemliness shined even in this darkness._

* * *


	3. I Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross's Memory File (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short because of school qwq

_"I hate it here..." Erin spoke softly as she sat down on a rock near the shore. A beautiful night it was. Cross sat beside her and patted her head, his boney hands running through her hair. "I do too... Erin." His voice had always calmed her down when she was messed up in emotions._

_"I...I just don't know what to do! This damn island! I WANT TO HELP ALL OF YOU! BUT IT SEEMS LIKE I'M THE BAD GUY!" Angry tears ran down her cheeks. Her anger, she needed to vent out the frustration and stress the other Sanses were pulling on her. "ALL THEY DO IS TALK ABOUT HAVING CHILDREN!! SAY THAT I'M THE ONE WHOSE AT FAULT WHEN WE AGRUE ABOUT GETTING OUT OF HERE! What did I do..." She muttered bitterly and the skeleton didn't like where this was going..._

_"I did everything I could in MY power just to HELP them ALL. I wasted precious time to see a way out of here and instead pampered them all." Her tone wasn't getting any better, he was sure Nightmare could sense her negativity from the other side of the island. "I had sex with them, I damaged my entire body, my mind and soul just for them to STAY happy. But is that all they care about? Whats the point of loving someone if they only care about sex?" Cross then replied. "I... I know. I'm sorry for all of us being selfish-"_

_Erin cuts him off with a glare._

_"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, don't apologize for something that THEY did. They have to do it... not you." Erin eyes were dull and the stress was getting into her. "It was my fault for pampering them. Like I said before... I damaged my entire body, my mind, and soul just for them. I can't live like this..." Fresh new tears came pouring out, her eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. "Cross... I'm such a damn idiot..."_

_Her SOUL appeared._

_No... nononononononononononononono!!!_

_"Erin-"_

_Cross was about to until..._

_Her SOUL was swelled in darkness..._

**_"I wish I only picked you instead.."_ **

_Her SOUL shattered and a burst of energy scattered the island..._


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of my love has yet to wake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing sad things TwT

Cross checked his phone for the location of his human friend, she was still at home, but he knew of Erin's family conditions it was because of those previous tries. It was already 9:10 which meant the more he took his ' _sweet_ ' time, the more Erin suffers and he didn't want that. 

Finally reaching his destination, he sees Erin sitting outside. "Cross can you use your short cut this time.." her voice was soft but tired, he understood why. ~~He wanted to murder that household for stars sakes!~~

Their hands intertwine and they disappeared in a blink of an eye. The two were in the living room, it was plain and clean. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cross offered, Erin nodded weakly. She felt safe in his arms, it only been a few weeks and they've already gotten into some deep shit. Erin didn't know why he felt so familiar, she again felt safe when he's around, even talking about her family around the first few weeks of their friendship! "I'll make some... hot chocolate for us-" the shorter skeleton was pulled in the girls warm embrace. "Stay... please." He sighed and patted her head. "Alright alright, I'll stay right here." He whispers as the girl weeped. They stayed there for a bit until a hoarse tone of the girl broke the silence, sniffing, and looking up finally. "You ready to talk?" He soft asked and Erin nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. 

The two had a heartfelt conversation which calmed Erin down over her emotional state. 

"Cross... I know you don't talk about your problems..." The girl trailed off as the skeleton understood why she was asking. She was thinking of the call, when that child-like voice had burned into his skull. "I knew you'd question about it after the call." He sighs as she flinches and looks down guilty. "I don't blame you, I'm not really the most... stable monster." He said as he placed Erin beside him on the big couch. He took a deep breath. 

"I guess it started ~~**RESETS ago**~~ years ago, there was a... _human_ I...I..." Cross stiffened as one of his oldest memories resurfaced.

* * *

_"Cross, I'll name you that!" A human girl had stars in her eyes, a bright smile that seemliness shined even in the darkness._

_Cross tilted his head in confusion as his grip on his knife faltered, a name was given to him... he out of all of the skeletons in the damn island got a name! Well the name was his nickname, he was surprised the human was able to guess the name. He only been with the human for a week and he was able to understand somewhat of her weird language! "Y-you" he choked out as the human tilted her head and grinned, grabbing his skull and the stars in her eyes were much more brighter! "You und...st...a..d me!?... s..ea..k!"  
  
_

_Surprised at this he flushed purple as he pushed her off making her pout, but it reverted to a kind and gentle smile which warmed his soul. "... on't ...w...rr..y. I'll h...lp... you."_

* * *

"...loved. There was a human I loved dearly." He spoke softly as sadness and fondness was in his eye pricks. Erin couldn't help but grin a bit and they made some progress. "She was like the sun, able to brighten up the entire place with one smile. Stars I don't know where to begin..." He chuckled as Erin rubbed his back while grinning softly. "Take your time Cross. We can start where you feel most comfortable at." 

"As much I want to say all of the good times I was with the human... you need to hear the bad part of it." This made her frown and Cross looked uncomfortable when he spoke of it. She didn't want to push him too far... "Cross you don't have to-" she was cut off by him with a stare that meant 'I mean it' and she fell silent. The skeleton looked away and took off his scarf and uniform jacket off. A plain black sweater. He took out a necklace and gave it to Erin, confused until she realized that it was one of those old fashion music box lockets that only the 200Xs people know of. The look on Cross said that he wanted her to look and listen to it... and so when she did...

It was odd... its like she knew the [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItBnXgpxPRk) but she'd never heard of it. 

"Its called Crossing Field, the human... always listened to it. She said it was from a _very old show_ and was able to get it into a locket." Cross spoke softy as the melody repeated itself. "She gave it to me on..." He took a deep breath and his voice broke no matter what he tried to calm himself down which sent Erin into a frenzy but he calmed her down and continued to speak. 

"That day... she gave it to me, she trusted me with it and was...was...." He started shaking as another memory resurfaced... the one he ~~**Classic**~~ failed to protect the human ~~Erin~~.

* * *

_"Hey Cross, I'm trusting you to keep this." the human girl takes off her necklace that she always wear._

_"Wait, Isn't this important to you?!" Cross spluttered out as the human grinned. "That's why I'm giving it to ya! I trust you enough to wear my locket." She placed her hands on the locket and his bony hands and covered it with his. A blooming smile on Cross's skull as transparent purple tears came down his eye sockets, the human wipes his tears away and the skeleton couldn't help but smile sweetly._

_"Thank you... ~~Erin~~."_

* * *

_~~**"No matter how many times I tried..."** ~~ _

* * *

_"S-sans..." The human girl choked out blood._

_Cross was trapped in a barrier and he desperately tried to escape. Screaming, pleading, begging, hurting, and even trying to kill himself for the sake of ~~his~~ the human ~~alpha~~ wouldn't DIE. Crying in pain and sorrow we weeped as the desperation in Erin's eyes, he didn't want THEM to DIE! Please! For the love of ASGORE AND THE STARS ABOVE... _

_'Why is Sans just standing there..!?' Cross watched the event as he begun to shake even more as the marks ~~of his alpha~~ were stinging and fading away! No... please SAVE THEM! He stared in horror as Sans backed away and the fucking betrayed look he saw on her face... why...? He spoke something... why can't he hear CLASSIC'S VOICE!? Why.. No... he wasn't going to. Classic then disappeared and the amount of respect and trust was broken between the two. _

_"C..r.oss... w..her..e.. are...you..?" Cross must be cursed... why... why can he only hear your pleas!! Fuck sakes! CLASSIC RAN AWAY... RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD!!!_

**_At that moment..._ **

**_Cross knew that Classic ~~Sans~~ , the Original was a fucking coward._ **

**_A coward who he LOST respect and TRUST in._ **

**_"Sans... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! YOU DAMN COWARD!!!"_ **

* * *

_~~**"she kept dying... Am I cursed...?"** ~~ _

* * *

Erin hugged Cross and sobbed on his shoulder... he didn't realize that he too was crying. It always ended up like this, every ~~**RESET**~~ time he told her. He'd escape that cursed ' _home_ ' when the time repeated itself. The human ambassador was hunting him down, Mount Ebott was originally around California somewhere and when monster kind was released, he went to find Erin, which was hard because she'd live in a different state, hell even country!! 

"You don't have to say it. " The shortest of the duo could only nod as some times, rarely did they ever escape the ' _home_.' 

"I wanted to protect someone special to me but I wasn't the hero type... and I'll admit that." He shakily said as Erin's hug tighten. "You tried! You tried so hard! I'm... I'm sure that the human you loved is watching you right now." She whispered and the two sink onto the floor... "The human... they must've loved you very much. I know they still believed in you even in death..." 

Her words meant the entire world... no universe.

~~She'd never said those in the previous timelines~~

"You are a hero! **Look at me Cross**..." Erins eyes were all red and swollen but her tone was commanding but in a concern way. "You tried and thats what matters the most right? The fact that you've tried to protect them! I...I may not know what had happened but... I do know that they're proud of you." She tried to comfort him and it brought him to tears again, fresh tears dropped from his eye sockets again and for the first time in Erin's life, she'd never seen him smile brightly.

> **_"Thank you... Erin."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this took longer than expect =w=;;; 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it so far ;w;


	5. X-Tale TIMELINE ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Tale AU's Memory File (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short today TwT  
> I'm celebrating my dads birthday early due his work.  
> I've been reading a lot of manhwa and especially rereading most of them!  
> Sorry for not updating QwQ

Erin woke up on Cross's chest on the couch. She then remembered what happened last night... oh yeah... they bonded. Not in the sexual way, just friendship and emotionally bonded. Cross was still asleep... that was good, she was wearing his uniform coat which was big on her surprisingly. Though... it was good for Cross to tell her a bit of his past, it was no wonder why he had trouble looking at humans and... herself. But it did... pained Erin's soul a bit. 

~~**Cross is hers. He's only hers and ONLY HERS. She owned his SOUL! If only she met him before...she would have him!!** ~~

"Cross~" She yawned aloud as the tears of drowsiness appeared. Seeing herself on top of him made her a bit flustered! Sitting up but was dragged back down as the skeleton who whined. "5 more minutes.." Erin face flushed even more as her heart beat faster ~~and her SOUL purred~~. But it felt nice as the skeleton's body heat wrapped around her quickly... with that she started to feel a bit sleepy. Her mind was hazy and her vision slowly blurred every time she blinked. Wait... why is there a child-

~~_**"... Please remember me... and I'm sorry."** _ ~~

Erin's eyes widen open and she found herself in field of purple, white, and yellow. Looking around her surroundings as the field held purple and yellow buttercups..? Purple buttercups aren't natural while yellow is... that doesn't explain where the hell she was. 'Was it because of that child? Why did...' Erin head was burning and pulsing! Fucking hell!

* * *

#  ~~_**"ᏋᏉᏗᏁᎶᏋᏝᎥᏁᏋ..."** _ ~~

* * *

' ~~ **That name... the fucking stupid NAME!!** '~~ She gritted her teeth as the pain was worsen. Covering her ears from the painful buzzing. She looked everywhere to see four figures. The buzzing increased more as if Erin wasn't suppose to see them! She glared at the figures, her body was numb, but Erin was fucking determined to move! She was a grown ass woman! Moving slowly and painfully... it felt like walking on glass and nails but Erin didn't care. ' **Fucking hell! I swear to god!** ' She was close enough to see what the 4 figures were... the world somehow shifted into purple...

"☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎! Please give me a second chance! I beg of you!" The woman cried... wait... why does she look!? "I don't know how it happened! I swear loyalty to you ever since you-" the woman was on the ground begging with desperation and tried reaching out to the taller one. Her hand was slapped away. "☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎!! ✠︎📫︎♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎!!" She continued to cry as the child whose beside of the taller one as being held down. 'What is she saying..'

"You promised me that you wouldn't be near 💧︎♋︎■︎⬧︎! YET YOU ALLOW HIM TO TOUCH YOU?" ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ screamed and at this point Erin could only watch it unfold. "I swear! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I TRIED ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎!! HE DIDN'T STOP NO MATTER WHAT I TOLD HIM!" The woman was slapped harshly making the Erin wince at how painful that one was. "You should've done it more then! You know that I'M YOUR **SOULMATE**! YOU'RE MINE!!" the child started crying. "Stop! Stop hurting Evangeline, please!" they kept thrashing from where their at. "☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎... don't do this please..." Her voice was hoarse. The tall male she can now identity was crouching down at the others level, grabbed a fist full of her locks which let out a painful cry. "Darling, you seem to forget who you belong to." He sneered at her and glanced at the child who kept begging and begging. "Please! PLEASE! Evangeline is innocent! PLEASE!" 

The woman whimpered and tried to remove her locks from the taller males grasp. "WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN! **YOU DONE ENOUGH FOR HER!** " The child yelled as the world started 'glitching' and Erin felt a shot of pain coursing through her body. 'What the-' " **WHY MUST YOU KEEP HURTING HER LIKE THIS!! I'M TIRED OF YOU HURTING EVERYONE!!!"** The child's eyes were picks of red and purple just like... Cross's. 

** It's time for you to wake up Erin... **


	6. The Burst of the Soul

Erin shot up from the sudden pain.

Bile was creeping up her throat, threatening her as it burned the throat. She was pale and Cross was still asleep so she bolted towards the bathroom, the images of the crying woman, the child, and that tall male, the amount of sheer pain she felt. Everything was so fucking confusing!! Opening the door and the toilet and released the bile out of her system. **It fucking burned** as much as the pain from that weird 'dream' she had. "Erin!?" Cross voice echoed and rubbing her back to at least help ease the pain, she stopped throwing up to realize blood was mixed with her bile. "What the fuck..." She muttered weakly and the skeleton helped her by flushing it down, washing a bit of her, and carried her all the way back.

'We didn't bond sexually so how the hell did she get this sick?' Cross pondered worriedly. 'What can I possibly do? For all I know... her stress could've been hiding and exploded. It could be that or something triggered... ~~**this** **timeline is odd**.~~.. then again... I have to stop **IT**.' The skeleton looked at his ~~beloved~~ Erin who was pale and her eyes... why did they look dead!? "E-Erin did something happened..?" Cross questioned. 'Of course something happened you fucking idiot!' he thought to himself. He got up and went to get water but she clung onto him and with a hoarse tone. "Don't leave... pain..." This shot Cross and his SOUL beating rapidly in panic. 'I'm not good in healing magic... ~~Blue and Dream were always the ones to heal.~~ Should I... but my magic is too unstable.' He gritted as the pained look of Erin. 'I have no choice but to do it. ~~Maybe if Blue or Dream remembered they would've been here to help us.~~ ' The skeleton took a deep breath and his hands glowed deep violet but it shined a scarlet once a while, he started to heal her a bit a sweat pouring down his skull. Erin looked a bit better than earlier... sometimes he missed her cold and demanding self from back then but he loved the way she is, no matter what she was or how she is, he'll love her to the ends of the earth. 'I at least made her a _bit better_ , I should make something for her.' He used his jacket and covered her, she was flushed red, sweating, and well... she was sick.

Cross went up once he knew she was fast asleep. If he could remember correctly... there was a similar timeline where she was very sick... could it be this timeline and the past one had crossover each other despite being very different? He wasn't a science person, I mean he lost that side long ago so what was the point? He started to cook something and thought. 'My magic is unstable.. so she'll feel the pain ~~(but even worse)~~ after being healed. It doesn't help that it'll cause some damage... **permanently**.' He realized that he was missing something important to the dish and quickly went out to buy it. He didn't like leaving Erin in such a state but... he needed to help her.

_ She felt like shit.  _

When she woke back up her entire body felt like it was being torn apart!? Her brain was being stabbed, stepping on glass and nails, the icy numbness within her body was lit on fire, and the smell of burning flesh!? Tears fell down but she dare not to scream and cry for Cross... oh she needed him! SHE NEEDED HIM RIGHT NOW!! Without her knowledge, her soul was wailing in pain! In such pain that... it echoed so far... so far that residents of an unknown location heard...

** IT HURTS! CROSS... SOMEONE! PLEASE! STOP THIS PAIN!! **

** ACHE ACHE ACHE...  
**

** WHERE ARE YOU? IT HURTS!! MAKE IT STOP!STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!!! **

* * *

✋︎̷̬͇̳̼̲̃̔͌̅̓͑͝ ̷̨̨̖̱̼̻̜̯̅̆͑̓̈́̇́̕̕̚͘͝ͅ●︎̸̜̬̬̱̝̀͂̍̉͋͑͑͆̈́̿͘͝□︎̷̡͖̪͖͂̾̉̏̆̅̑̉̈́̃❖︎̸̧̬̰̗͇͈͕͓̹̙̜̐̊̌̒̏͛͂̑̆͐̈̏̚͝♏︎̷̢̨̛̝̝̗̜̲͍͙͗́͐̿̍̈̾̈́̌́̈̋̚͝ ̶̨̛͈̃́͆̔̓̌͋͝͝⍓︎̶̣͇̹̱͗̎̍̋̇̃̃͌̃̍̕ͅ□︎̸̨̫̪͚̹̟̝̔̽̈́́̽̋◆︎̶̢̢͈̘̪̝͑͒̌͒̕̚͘͝ ̵̛̮̭̋̈́̑͆͘͘͝❍︎̴̧̨̛̛̥͉͔̗̖̠̫̼̹̘̥͗̓̒̅̂̕͝ͅ⍓︎̷̡̦̪̱̠̱̩̠̻̖͚͋̇̂̿͒̒̌͂̌̈́͝ ̷̢̢̙̭͓͖̼̗͓̻͍͒͊͛̎̅̓̾̀͐̃̓̇́♎︎̶̯̼̱̄̇̆͠♏︎̶͖̮̪̜̥͚̜̗̾͆̊̉̇͌́̽̿̾̑̓ͅ♋︎̵̧͎̹̖̫̳̗͚̹̫̣͔̂❒︎̵̢̨̣̜̳̗̼̞̠͖͈̮̪̎͋̉́̑̈́͋̆́̈́̎̈́̑̋͛♏︎̶̢̣͙͓̙̩̟̞̥͔̝̠̇͂͋͝ͅ⬧︎̵̗̤̐́́̏̇͆̓͘⧫︎̵̜͒̒͐̋͆̋📬︎̸̢̭͚̻̱̥̣̘̳͊̽͂͌̿̐̏͊̍͘̚̚͜͜📬︎̸̰̹͐́͐̆͛̌̈̌̈📬︎̴̡̢̛̹̞̜̣̰̜͕̹̠̗̹͚̩̔̑̆

* * *

That aching pain reached far, far, and even farther than mankind shall not know expect for certain individuals. From where they stood, they heard a SOUL wailing in pain which shot them up. Something within them... **SNAPPED**. The feeling of dread picked them up and all at once they looked up in the 'night' but came to a stop when they figured the SOUL was far, far, and far away. **IT PISSED THEM OFF** that somewhere **OUT** there...and their SOULMATE was in pain! 

9 ~~no 10~~ skeletons and one shared SOULMATE...

'I hate staying here and being useless! They're in **PAIN** for stars sake!!' A skeleton with a dirtied fading blue jacket looked outside from his nest and the moonlight seemed to mock him. He wished he weren't in this god for sake place and to be by his SOULMATES side. His white eye lights pierced the moon as if it were the source, a terrifying glow of icy, turquoise and golden amber had been seen.

'God damnit all! This shitty place is keeping me out from them!' A skeleton who looked more edgier than blue jacket one, they had a fading yet torn black jacket with bloodied stained fur around the hood. This skeleton in particular was outside of his den and was patrolling, shaking in anger, his rose eye lights glowed a deep wine, and within the moonlight... one golden tooth shined with its glory mockingly.

' **Mate**... is hurt?' Two skeletons shivered as the moon glared at them, their torn yet tamed clothing were dirtied. They were scared. Their eye lights shined uncontrollably as baby blue clashed with gold. A gold crown and blue scarf/bandana laced with dried blood, these two skeletons were taking shelter in a nest of which belonged to an heterochromic skeleton.

'Oh..? How strange... it seems like...' This was the heterchromic skeleton, his eye pricks changed rapidly within emotion wise until they were white with slits of a cat. Tattered scarf and with a deadly yet monotone expression. Eyes illuminating the nest that held his friends and was much more dominating the baby blue and gold. 'it's almost time for ~~my~~ our SOULMATE to arrive.'

'What the..?' A skeleton who blended in with the night though they had markings from their eye socket to the ends of their skull, the markings were a blinding blue. In the end they chuckled deeply. 'I see how it is...' Eye sockets narrowing at his three allies. He knew what they were thinking.

Three skeletons of different yet similar origins stood in place but they had a... well a concerning look.. to put it light? All 3 of them were spewing so much killing intent that it overwhelmed the other skeleton _slightly_ but who can blame him? These 3 were the _few_ most feared **ALPHA's** on this damned forsaken island. Make it that... these 4 particular skeletons are allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit delayed due to school and going through personal stuff...  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far.


	7. I don't know what title to put here so oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite old and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this-  
> unedited!

Cross heard the wails of pain from Erin's SOUL, he short cut his way back to her and to see her shaking but he can see the pain in her eyes. Stiffly her head turned to him and a shaken relief yet pained sigh came from her, he only knew two ways to heal this pain after all... ~~Dream and Blue did tell him that~~ it was best instead of using Monster Food which was less effective. Cross didn't want to take advantage of her while she was sick, it was inhumane and was fucking sick for him to do it. 

~~_**"Don't lie Cross. You did it as well back then."** _ ~~

The voice was back. _How fucking fantastic._

'Mind shutting up for once?' He growled internally as he fed Erin with Monster Food carefully. He then sees that Erin has a hard time chewing, oh god his SOUL was pumping so hard when seeing her in his state. Her flushed face along with droll dripping as it reminded him of dirty thoughts which made his magic flush purple on his skull. She looked like... like... WAIT WHAT WAS HE THINKING!!? Cross took a deep breath. "Erin, I hope you forgive me for doing this." He spoke softly and chewed the monster food to hear a fainted "What" from Erin. He kissed her and the monster food went down her throat much better but... it kinda made her aroused. Without his uniform jacket, Cross still looked quite hot for a skeleton, she found him attractive no doubt about that. Throughout their time together he seemed to grow? He used to be short, about to her breast which she'd tease him and now he's taller than her, hell he got a bit buffer if it were possible.

Cross retreated back, his skull was literally a purple light bulb. Erin didn't mind the kiss due to it being necessary, even if she was in a lot of pain, Cross's presences seamlessly eased the pain slightly each time the process of the kiss went. ~~this feels wrong~~

~~_**"I keep wondering why you keep resisting. You always did it back then, why can't you do it know bonehead?"** _ ~~

Cross looks at the panting female who looked better and her SOUL was a fixing/healing itself, though the soul will have **scars** that can't be healed due to his unstable healing. He tried to ignore the pestering voice but it keep repeating itself over and over and over again. Erin was fully asleep once again and was looking much more relaxed than stiff, he held her hand as she squeezed it slightly with a small smile. 'To answer your damn question' His sockets landed on the child sat across from himself and Erin. 'I did do those disgusting acts due to jealously.' Cross wasn't happy about the truth but... he was honest and maybe one of the more honest Sanses out there. 'My jealousy got the better of me which made my mind clouded. I don't want to repeat that.' 'Are satisfied now.' 

~~_**"Tch. We both know that wasn't apart of your doings and that's not all of it but fine answer."** _ ~~

'Why is it that you keep pestering me with questions when you already know?' 

~~_**"That's none of your business."** _ ~~

Cross rolled his eye lights as the child disappeared.

~~_**"Be careful bonehead."**_~~

The skeleton nodded at this note and simply he shut his eye sockets and only dreamed of past. 

* * *

_"Do you know why I love the color purple?"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Purple can represent many things such as wealth, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, peace, pride, mystery, independence, and magic. Well I tend to see it as such but I think about it more and more. Purple seems to represent you Cross."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You're wise, mysterious, independent, devoted... ah! I said too much!?"_

_"Y-you really think so..? I'm all of those?"_

_"Cross I know so. You are the one I trust most, my very first companion."_

* * *

_"C...Cross..."_

* * *

  
It's time for a crucial lesson on how SOUL traits and magic are connected!

Souls are crucial to monsters as they're all made of magic, their souls are produced by magic or better known as magi for most ancient monsters who still survived hundreds to millions of years ago. Magic or Magi is a combination of spiritual energy and different types of gases mixed within each other (mostly the toxic ones), magic is slightly weaker than pure spiritual energy due to the 'corruption' of the different gases. Spiritual energy was the first 'supernatural' ability known and only a few humans knew of this! Mostly humans who know of the practice and it's not like those stories in anime or shows, the reality of the energy is perilous to deal with. It's similar to of Shaman or Monks in a way. Those who have natural abilities of spiritual energy are thought as “deities” and with that said, it's perilous to handle alone without proper help. It's similar to poison as if it's used wrongly or without proper care, the energy spreads like a parasite and kills the user slowly and serves as penalization. Moving on from the magic/magi part, the attributes of the SOUL is crucial! Since monsters souls can't generate color, their magic will have properties of their soul trait.   
Take Sans (Classic) for an example! His magic is ~~cyan~~ blue mix with yellow which makes some specks of green, we can see that his main trait is patiences. The mix of yellow is his sense of justice within himself, the green is from the mix of the two colors but it also represents the kindness he has and through time his kindness got the better of him which contrast with his patiences. Yet that kindness can take in different forms.

Once again moving on.

Let's talk about the soul bonding of SOULMATES or SOULMATES in general!

Soulmates are quite hard to find and it isn't easy! The soul and the red string of fate are tangled into each other, the string of fate can be tangled within another couple or someone terrible! It's hard to see if it's truly your soulmate! The strings get tangled due to most of the string being ' **replacements** ' to fill in the void of those who aren't 'born' or haven't full accepted themselves in ways that are unknown, but what can be said is that most soulmates are never permeant as said again their 'replaceable.' To take in a soulmate and how to find one… well let's talk about the replacements of the soulmates first. The replacements are ones who'd fill the void of people who have no one or if soulmates reject each other in a way. Those are the supposed tangled strings that connect to multiple people before reaching their true soulmates but the downside is that those who are substitutes eventually meet the truth and either break down or are casted aside. There are some cases where the convoluted replacement is loved but the person in love with them will become to obsess with the wrong mate which can lead the fate's strings into danger! If the replacement is being loved by the temporary mate and the love turns to obsession, the strings of their true mates will start to fade until the two meet. If the temporary mate strings are torn when meeting their true one, if the obsession is severe then it'll cause a distortion within the tides of fate but nevertheless true soulmates will meet no matter what nor circumstances. Replacements are always in danger. 

I can't say all of it or it'll ruin the story in general hehe~

After all the information here _might_ be relevant or non relevant to the story in a whole~

How to find your soulmate! In order to find them, you either go through hardship or you find them yourself. Most soulmates take ages to find out and sometimes when strings get tangled, souls don't connect which is why again replacements are here. They heal others. Finding soulmates would be a sensation of pleasure when souls meet its like a euphoria to be exact!-

~~**W̵̢̢̨̧̞͈̖̪̱̯̣͖̳̺̟̽̆̂̑̚ͅã̵̡̛̳̆́̏̔͌̈́̇̔̅̇͌̆͋̕̕͝i̵̧̛͔̖͖̮̤͇̱͂́̾̉̉̓̽̂̂̍̊̽͜͠ţ̴̡̟͖̙̙͓̳̣̮̈́͒͐͜͝.̵̧̢̛͓̥̤̮̪͕̯͇̮̩̩̠͙̻͎̦̜͉̙̜̃͜.̴̙͔̊̂̄̿͆̅̐̍̍̅̉̊̀̈́͌͐̾́̈́͘̚.̷̧̡̧̛̥̺̼̬̞̮͈̬̗̪̟̙̳̭͓̮̠̞̥͓̭̽̄̉͂͂͂̆̿̑̽̿̈̿̎͆̔͋͘̕̚͝ͅͅ ̴̧͚̭͔̳̭̳̠̓ś̴̛̗͓̪͍̙̫̮͈͕̻̬̥̭͔̯̻͉̜̹̼̲̦͕̎͐̑̀̓̇͐̃̒ǫ̸̧̢͖̙̞͚͙̹̩̳̬̺̹̮̱̱̟̗̝̩͍̫͎̫͓̙̭̫̟͙̓̑͐̏̆̌̓̄͐̈́̓̾̏͆̓̃͊̑̂̇͑̾̎͘̕̚m̵̧̛͎̬̳̭͉̪̤̜̜̳̞͂͋̌̈́̅͊̍̿̋͑̊̓͂̃̚͘̕̚͝ȩ̵͍͉̬̹̩̰͎̠̙̘͗̆̎̊͗̽́͐̊̊̓̒̓̂̂̈́̓̋͛͊̏͑̚͘̚͜͠͝o̸̡̡̙̭̗̬̻̝͚̗͙̥̙̖̺͙̱̪̜͓̳̻͓͕̜̎̌̐̉͐̿͛͑̑͒̐̌̏̌̐̇͌̔̔̊͒͛͘̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅn̴̙̰̽̒̾̾̌̂͌́̆̆̃͒̎̃̌͆̿̃͐͑̕e̷̡̡̛̖̮̺̟̰̱̭̫̪̘̺̻̮͖̩̲͉̦̠̯͖̤͍̘̮̬̰͗͐̓̒͊͌͆̉̓̆́͌͗̀͛̊̈́̈́͜͠ͅ ̵̡̡̧̧̲̖̞͈̥̲͚̫̬̖̦̞̭̲̹̘͈͖̣͉̬̱͇͗̋̈̐̉͛̋̋͗̓͒̀̽͌͝͝͝ͅį̵̢̥̞̺̈́̿̿͜s̵͓͎̭̲̰̯̘̋̋͐̋̈́̎͊̈́̌̈̓̍͒̐̓͊̉̊́̍͌̉̏̈͝͠͝ ̸̡̡̧̥̙̬͎̟̺̰͈̠͕̘̭͖͓͈̼̗̳̩̫̣̫̻̩̈́̏s̴̨͖̯̭̤̞̰͎̠͓͓̹̣̼͓͎̙̄͘h̵̗̆̾͊̾͆͆̒̚̕͝ũ̸̢͉̝̳̳͈̜̦͍͉̤̞̠̞͖͇̣̃̀͗̽̅̓̒͐̂̅̓̍̊̊̂̈́̏͛̉͑̅̒̈́ͅṭ̷̨̛͇͙͕͖͓͌̋̈͂̃̓̔͜t̵̛͇͚̖̮̣͎̼̝͒̀͌͊̓̀̓͒̐̂̕͝͝ͅͅį̴̧̢̛͕̥̖͖̿̂̑́͆̈́̏͋̚͝n̴̡̛͖͔͕̘͓̦̗̫̹̫͉̮̹̪̮̜̹͔̳̈̈́̒̊́̌̆͜g̷̰̺̾̅̏̅ ̴͉̙̜̪̭̝̣̗̠̫̖̉͒̈́͋͑͌̌̔̈́̅̓̽̇̄͆͆͋̃̂̈̓̊̿̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅd̷̢̢̛̗̱̹͙̳̼̼̗̳̳̪̳̽̓͋́͐̅̎̇̇̑̀́̅̽̎̓̈́̓̄́̓̏̃̈́̚̕ͅǒ̸̧̨̡̺͔̗̟̹̗̲̱̠̰̘̜̩̄̃ͅẉ̴̡̨̧̢̛̮̟̻̠̬̱̺̪̼̻̹̻̹͈͔̝̦̲͖͈̩͎̣̬͋́̈̑̿͋͐̓̿̒̀̒͌̍͂̉̌́͊͑͛͗͑̉͘̚ͅn̴̨̢̬͕̣͙̙͖̞̟̭͔͕̯͙̻̥̰͓̜͖̪̜̮̓͑͛̊̈́̽̓̎̆̌̽͠ͅ ̶̧̢̛̫͔͔͙̟̘̖͇̳̺̖̫͎̫̠͙͕̉̉̈͊̔̈́͂̈́̐̓͂͑̕͠t̶̨̤̭̟͉̬̘̬̟͔͈̩͉̒͆̈̇̿͑͒͌̊̈̂̆̑͛͑̅̿ĥ̶̲̞̟͍̭̬̰̠̜̻̠̗̲͖̘̜͉͂͐̉̓̿͊̐͋̔̒̽͗́̓͐̓̄͂̓͘̕͝͝e̶̢͇͓̫͚̖̱̩̟͍̹̬̽̉̅̃̓͐̂̎̇ ̷̡̡̨̨̧̡̘͚̜̲͍̝̯̞̳͚͈͍̃̆̇̅̐̓͋͐͒͐̃͆̈́̀̃͛̒̇́̈́̌̎͛̈̌̚̕͝l̵̢͕̠̮͚̙͍̹̪͎͓̭̈́̈̎̃͊̆̂̔̚͜e̶̤͛̓͊͆̈͂͑̈́̿̓́̅̂͂͘̕̚͠s̴̡̛̘͚̝̭̹̫̹̻̙͕͚͈̍̾̑̓̌̓͌̓̏͗́̎̉̅̿͒̑̆́̏̚̚͠͝͝s̸̡̡̛̛̛̱̗̼͇̝̰̹̘͇̱͉̝͈̳̻̠͍̺͙̫̮̯̳̦̃͛̐͊̽̃̓̒̑̊͒̈̋̉̈́͛͗̊͛̓̓̈́͘ơ̵̧̨̨̢̺͙͓͉̗͍͇̺͕̘̱̦͇̼̩̬͉͔̰̈́̐́͑͗̄͌̃̂̔̚͜͝ͅǹ̷̬͓̘̖̒?̵̳͓͍̝̥̤͙̮̬̳͙̻̽̈́̓̄͒̔̑͊͌̋̍̄̏̒̈́́̀̇̌̐͜͠ ̵̡̬̗̖̺̳̫͉͉̺̟̼̤͎̦̥̈́͐̆̃͋̑̎͗̋̓͒͗̄͌̐͑̉̆̆͒̊̾̿̾̅͌̕̚͜͝͠͝** ~~

~~**S̶̨̨̛͍̖͔̣̬̯͓̩̩͔͕̳͉̤̯̞̼͕̪̬̗̪͉̮̐̂̏͆̿͊͛͛̀̒̅͗̿͋͊̂̅͂̇̈́̌͜͜͜͜͝͝a̵̢̦͖̘͓̱͉͙̳̳̯͎̟̬̠̱̕͝ͅą̸̛̛͉̠̘͛̒̊̓̂̈́̋̑̏͋̈́̿̏́͐̈́̓̂̊̊͛͝͝ḩ̷̳̟̹̻͕̤͔̜̪͖̲̰̫̯̼̖̋̎̓͋̉͋͜n̵̡̨̲͍͍̗͎͔͉͚͍̩̭͙̞̱̮̝̰̞̓̔̓̇͑̀̇͊̈́̆̀̒͘͜͠ș̶̨̡̫̺͕̳̲̫̘̠̤̣̭̩͔̥̝̞̝͓̪̱͗̄̅̂̒͊̌̓̾̎s̶̢͙͓̳͔͈̣͇̼̒̾̌̈́̈́͑̇͆̈͌̆̈́͌̒͗͐̔̚̕͘͝ͅs̶̘̺̭̳͙̖̬̎͒͌̄͑͑̌͒̐̄͐͘͜͝͝͝ş̴̥̘͝ş̷̞̼̞͓͕̣͈̭̭̰͎̲̳̜͓̤͔̾͋̾̓ͅs̴̢̛̫͓̘̤̱̳̲͈̘̤̹̫̭̤͉̹̉͗̿̈́͜ͅs̶̟͈̰͓̪̙̋͗̎̀̏̚͝ͅs̵̡͚͖͓̖̄͊͂̐** ~~

~~**ȃ̴͍̬̳̞̥͖̰̻̑̇̿͐̓̒͑̄͗̇̾̀̄́̚͝͝͝s̸̖̠͉̺͓͈̊̌͐̾̓͜h̶̙̩̫͇̞́̓̀̿̋̂̏̎̐͠͝t̷̢̡̛̛̫͕̦̬̲̫̪̭̻͈͔͎̲̖̅̏͆̾̆͒͆̎͐̈́̓͑͌̈́̆͊̏̍̄́̐̔̆͜͝͠t̷̨̢̡̗̺͇̖͔͚̦̭͖͈͉̳̩̯̩̟͎̺̭̻̘̰̭̤̩͙͋̐̈́̃ḛ̵̢̧̰͉̥̫̗͚̣̭̠̻̗͇͖͓̳̱͕͓͚͖̺̦̳̰̮̦͑͌̋̏̈̈̃͌̾̚͜͝ͅr̴̢̡͇̖̠̪͔̓̍͌̆̈̀͗̉̿̂̈́͋̒̈́͆̿ͅŕ̸̛̛̹͋̿̌̅̾͛̈́̃̿̂̓r̴̨̖͚̦̝̹̭̺͍̭̯̩͎̣̭͉̝̟̯̫̭͋̾̌̃̒̍̏͌̈̈́̋̇̔̏̒̃̊͗͋̂̒͘͘̚̕͝ ̵̨̡̼̻̭̞̺͇̣̗͎̖͖̙͍̱͉̜͍͚͎͚̠̯̘̗͕̱̞̽͆̒͛̔́̃̍̄̓̐̑̅̀͒͗̅͛͛̊̈́̒̾͛̂͘͝͝͠s̷̢̞͛̉̈͌̈́̊̐̑̌͒ẗ̶̨̙̗̹̰̩̯͉͕̰̫͓͉̲̱͉́̽̄̈̈́͐́̒͜͝ơ̵̡̢̦̦͖̼̹͍̻̣̙͙̪͚̪̈́̒̐͊́́́͑͌̾̇́̾͊́̎͒̊͂̉͌̊͝ͅp̶̡̢̧̪͉͚̘̜̫̜̗̮̠̹̙͖̣̪̟̪͍̣̰̤̩̻̟͙͎̈̃͒̈͊͌̉̓̊͘̚͝͠͝͝!̶̛̙̹̹̱̞̐̓̐̈́̋̈́̍̄͒̒̆͊́͌̎͛̑͂̉͗̓̓̈́͗͒̌͛͘͝ ̵̰̠̞̬Y̴̰̹̣̞̞͓̻͇͕̓̆̑̾͆̑͘ớ̵̺͎͍̺̜̖͈͂̅̇͋̓͛̂̍͋̿̎͌͑͒̾͊́̒͋͘͠͝͠͠ͅų̷̡̧̧̲̫͓͔͇̹̘̜̻̰͔͔̗̲̉̽̾̔͋̕ͅ'̸̨̧̧̲̮͇͔͔̙͈͍̼̥̺͉̻̟͚̮͙̪̫̅̐̋̈̒̎͒͒͌͋̂̐͛́͛̍̍̉͒͌̐̇̔̒̅͐̈̊̚͠͝ͅŗ̶̡͔̮̥͚̺̖͈̜͋̇͑̽̈̇̓̌́̆̓͘e̴̞͙̮̭͇̝̳͌̿ͅ ̵̧̛̛̯͔̳̻̤̪̳̦̔̆̂̓̓͆̀͗̍̋̎̈̀̓̔̊̿̅̊͑̉̇̍̈́͘͝͝s̴̮͉̖͖͔͔̙̥̳̮̝̮̙̳̝͊̍̅̆̅̓͒͛̃̈́̌̕͘ͅͅḩ̶̧̨̫͕̦̞̺̬͙͓̺̠̼̠̪͔̣̟̭̦̩͎̞̣̫̆̏̅͒̈̾͝ͅư̵̬̯̊͒͊̋̆͋́͂͐̏͘̚͝͝.̴̢̨͍͎̬͙̫͕̮̘̦̠̝͓̱͙̜̦̲͇͎͇͚̪̿̕ͅ.̷̰̦͑̍̽̐̒͐̂͋͋͂̆.̷̧̛̬̳̬͙͕̝̮͔̙͈̪̣̫͔̍͌͋̊̌̄̓̏̓́̔͆̓̊́̋̂͐̾̌̔͜͝͝͠͠͝͝u̴̠͔̤̖̰̲͚̐̐̇͝͠t̸̢̧̛̝̘̫̮̙̘͇̳̹̬̭̲̮̞̙͒͗̌̓͌͂̎̽̐̃͗̔̊̔͑̆̽̽͛̐̎̕͘̚͠͝t̶͓͈̗̼̜͈̪͙̥̞̰̦̩̪͔͙͙͈̖̭̗͙̮̞̹̼̩̠͑̇̿̌̑̓̀̊͗͋̊̾͌̄̑͊͌̕̕i̷̦̪̮͚͇̠̬̎̆̔̔̈͛̔̔̀͛͛̓̿̋̽̎͌̏͊̌̑̕n̷̘͙̦̯̦͚̯͉̮̻̝̘̤̜͎͉͕̗͕͐̈́̑̿͜͠ͅǵ̷̨͈̗͕̭̙̯͍̩͚͕̲͚̤̫̭̥̖̜̌̀̌̿̾̈́͌̓̾́́̀̈́̄̓̑ ̶̢̢̢̛̻̭̠̲̣̻̭̘̲̝̞͔̟̿̍͑͒̎̇͐͊̓̄̒͗̌͑̀̂͑̚͜͜͝ḓ̷̢̧̨̪̩̤͕̙̹̗͍̤̅̀ͅȏ̷̠̤͕̬̈̑̇́̈͋̀͌͛͑̌͋͒̆͑̕͝w̷̛̤͎͉̜̱̬̙̣̱̬͖͇͉̌͆͋̋́̑̿̊͛̋͗̓̈́̇̑̏̈́̓̒̈̈́̇̉̕͘̚͘͝͠ņ̶̞̥̙̖̣̰͈̑͊͋̋̉̈̌̆͒̉͌̊͐̈́̉͘̚͠ͅ ̸̧̛̳̮̪̱̮̙̹̀͋͛̾͂̓̾̄͋̊̑͛̓ͅt̶̹͍̜̃̏̌̔̾͊̋̅̈́h̵͇̥̞̲̻̺̉̓̍̅̔́̃̇̾͌͌͊̂̕͝͠͝ę̶̡͉͇͓̫͈̟̲͉̜̲̳͌͆̀͗̂̾̄̐̅̐̑͂̐͋̽̎̅͂̆̅̅̅̅͘͘͝͠.̴̧̧̨̛̛̖̫͍̜̩̞̼͓̱̜̦̩̝͚̬̞̺̖̰͉͈̼̠̲͙̊̅̿̓̑͆̓̍̈́̉̎̆̅̅̂̋̎̓͌ͅ.̷̨̨̢̛̻̰͙̞̲͚̝̝̜̠̤̰̪̹̰̞͇͐̃͐̈́͂̌́̉͊͂̑̽̒̆̄̇͑͌̃̉̇͛͂͜͜͝͝͝.̷̜̮̻̖̅̓̓́̄̕͠!̴̛͖͖̤̻͇͈͖̣͉̍̏̄̈́̏̈̔͗̄͑̇!̷̢̛̮͈͉̠̤̮̙̝͕̮̙͇̠̟͈̱̰̹̲͉̖̦̼͇̝͙̈́̋̀̎̓̐̿̀̾͑̈̚̚ͅ** ~~

~~**G̶̢̡̛̛̛̮̰͍̦͚̺̯͉̤̣͙͚͑̍̈́̽̈́̽͑͆̉͊̇̒̈́͊͆̽̓̏͑̇̍̌̑̒̽̇̅̓͑͒̀̐̈́̍̒̈́͌̾̍̓̾͊͂̐̓̂̔̋͗̾̿͐̽̋̔̆͑͒̓͑̀̿̋̑̃̿̽̄͐͊̓͗̓͋̈̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠Ȧ̶̢̨̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̼̖̦͍̜̤̹͚͉̩̺͖̗̘͚͖̳̗̭͇̝̣͕͕̮̹̟͎̻͖̞̖̝͍̞̺̜̲̭̩̗̦̭̝̱͔̭̜̰̙̞͖̬͎̤̯̟̿͗͐͆̓̅͊̔͒̔̅̏͂̆͌̈͆̔̈́̃̈́̄̏͛͗̃͆̔̔̿̂̇͗̑̌͂̚̕͘͝ͅͅͅS̶̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̛̩̤͙̻͕̞̤̯̰͉͚̻̲̣͇̰̩̭̮͈̩̺̖̼̥̠̹͇͍̮̟̳͖͙̩̼̙̟̰̗̺̙̫̘̫̳͉̩̼͓̫̝͖̜̫̮̗̩̮̤͔̯̲̟̟̥̩̫͔͖̯̠͙̱͍͖̬͎̥̖̳̻̰͚̻̪̟̩̟̣͖̪̬̳̣̣͈̖͙̰̖̫̥̠̯̱̫̮̣͖̟̦͙̮̟̝̦̣͙̬̦̝̻̹̳̪̱̬̅̒͐̈́͑̈͗͆̂̆̂͂̍̀͂͌̽̽̅͒̽̒̑̇̈̏̿̍̌̊̽͂̆̈̔̾̂͆͒̋͆͗̇̑̓͒̌̾̔̓̾̓̓̊̓̒̿̍́̆̄̿̉̊͛͋͐̄̿̓̽́̃͆̉̂͋̽̋͛̃̊̈́͐̓̂͊͛̅͆̉͌͑̋̈̓͛̾̽̊̊̀͂͂̃͛̇̿̂͋̈͌̓͗̋̇̿̋̆̊̈́̿̔̅̐̇̂͛̍̇̌̽̉̎̓̔̄̏͒̅̐̐̓̏͋̈́̄̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅH̵̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̩̱͎̻̥̻͔̜̼̮͇̼̩̙̼̪̩̫̤͙̻̯̠̫͎̠͔̦̘̳̩͍̮̺͓̪̙̙̲̤̥̗͇͓͓̫̖͓̼̥͙̦͙̳̯̼̝͈̰̦̺͔͓̲͈̻͕̠͉̘͈̦͍̣̳͚͕͕̝̜̘̻̘͇̭͉͎͇̻͖̘͔̤̻͖̤̟̟̼̬͍̤̱͎̖̝͙̙͖̘͙͚̞̘̪̥̍̅́̈́͆͐̽́͋͗̀̑̊̏̽̋̿̑̍͗̏̍̔̅̽͒̔̀̓̄͗͑͂̐̑̀͋̐̑̈́̈́̉̆̎͑̈́̎̿̍̆̽̈́̀͊̈́̅̊̐̌̇̾̓͐̇̈́̑̈́͋̋̏̉͂̆̄͛́̒̈́̏̾͋̀̑̽̍̾̿͆̄̐͐̎̓͑͆͋̃̍̎̾̓̄͋̋̊̆̇͗̅͋͐͑̓̅̈͆̆͌̿̈́͛̇͛͑̌̎͌̃̅̀́̄́͒̿̽̐͑͌̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅṰ̶̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̣̱̮̺͔̻̞̗͔͎͇̪̜̠͔̲̤͍͉͎̼͔̣̖͉͙̞̱͚͓̺͇̱̘̰̱̖͙͉̹͚͈͕̗̲̩͇̟̯͍̬̜̥͇̦̭̲̺̤͕̼̗̥̝̮̭͉̞̻̝̞͕͉̰͍̯̠͔̩̣̝͙͓̯̰͖̼̰̹̪̠̲̙͎̯̘̦̣͇̗͇̬̠̻̞̱̗̤͖̝̭͚̗͙̦̋͊͌̿̎͐̓̊̈̈̑̍̿̿̍͑̅̿̽̉͌͆̾͑̆̏̈̿̏̌͋̋̉̈̐͑̉̄̑̈̐̇̉̂̏̅͛̓̏̄̏̂̆͋̿̈́̋̂́̈́̿̍̈̅̊́͌̆̔͊̐̋̎̑͒͗̈́̈́̒̉͒͆̈͑̉̅͌̐̇̔̃̍̈́̄̓̌̒̈͆́͒͑̃̉̏̉̂͒͂̋͗͛̈́͐͐̂̏̑̆̽͆͐̀̓̂̌̎̇̇́̍͑̌̑̏͗͆́̇̂̍̐̊̅̀͒̊̃͊̃̒̈̇̈̇̀͊̌̊͂̽̓̉͊̌̈́͐̇̈́̈́͂͊͗̄̒͊͋͊́̇̔̉͊͋͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŢ̶̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛͙̳͙̭̞̟̮̜̗̻̫̼̜̘̩̲̲͚̠̪͉̤̱͉̘͎̯̞͕̖͈̰͓͎͍̩̹̼͖͇̝͓͕̞͇̝͔̫̪̺͖̣͎̪̖̖̖̟͚͖̫͇͎̙̘͖̞̜̲̫͙̖̟͙͚̠̩͈̫͈͙̘̪͈̹̪͖̫̜̖̰̜͍̥͎̘̼̻̙͎̬͇̗̗̟͔̻̝̘̗̯̱̣̙̪̹̲͕̦͕̣͚̪̖͙̪̥̱͍̼͓̖̳͔̝̫͇̯̞̳͈̝̩͇͖̲̖̩̖̣͎͍͈͔͇̣̰̹̭̹̮̼̯̆̉͑͂͛͊̎̈̒̽̏̆̈́̏͗̔̍̐̏̆̓̌̀̉̅͐̏̎̓̃͌̆̅̐̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝Ȩ̷̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̭͈͕̼̲͖̞̣̥͈͍̟͖̹̗̟͇̙̠̞͙̭̬̙̻͉̹͙͕̰̖̺̱͖̘͉̘͚̰͖͍͎̲̱̹̤͇̫̗̼̜̲̰̣͇͍̻̻̻͎̻̤̯͍͈̰̣̝͈͙̲͕̝̭̯̹̟̳̻̘̝̝̺̟̘̗͉̻͖̱͉̖̰̘̮͕̘̳͉͔͖̺̩̪͕̦̫͍̳̫̺̖͖̩̫̼̰̩̰̖̘͚̟͈͖̲̘̮̦̩̪̩̫̜̹̦̫̹̼̲͙̫̘͔̹̲̣̰͕̘̜͎͎̰̘͓̫̫̯̼̱̣͖̦͔̗̭͓̰͕̤̰͔͇̩̗͚̦̮̻̞͈͍̳͖̻͓̥̰͕͓̱͚̓̓̇͗̈͋̌̍̒̔͋̄͋̾͗̐̋̄̽̏͋͛̈́͋́̅̔̄̄̂͗͆̈́̽̓̌̈́̐̆̀̊̑̽̈̄͂̄̿̔̒̾̈̑͒͒̓̈́̃̈̈́̈́̐͆͗͆̉̍͛̌͆̈̑̊͛̍̈͒̌͆̈́̍̽̑͊̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȐ̵̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̯̲̘̠̘͉̺̻̥̦͇̥̱͕̙͍͕͇̻̪̲̲͙̲̱͎͓̞̦̳̼͉̜̮̰̗͍͇̪̜͙̬̲͖͚͍̫̼̭͈͍̳͎̗̠̩͙͔̰̙̘͈͉͍͖̱̭͍̱̼̼̈́̄̒͑̂͐̅̏͑̓̏͗̓̾̊̒̍̆͑̃̈́̄̑̽͒̒̏̓̆̉̅̌̀̈́͒͗̊̂̃͗̎̓́̋̅̽̅͗̾̊̓̇͒̋͊̆͋̄̿̔̀̅͂̄̓̇͛̽̎̋̀̽̈̍̇̓̄̎̂̊̎́͊͒̇͆̐͊̓̋̋̈̅̋͗̌͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ** ~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Erin woke up to feel the sore. 

She realized that Cross helped her and... and... kissed her. Her face flushed red and saw their hands intertwined with one another, her heart and soul beat harder as the kiss rammed into her mind once again. 'C-cross and I kissed!? Fuck!' She was in a frenzy now and couldn't stop her beating heart and soul! Her souls purred while her heart skipped beat. 'I'm a grown ass adult and yet I went frantic over a kiss! A fucking kiss! This is what happens when you don't have a love life Erin! Fuck sakes what am I? I'm not a high schooler/university student love sick! I'm gonna kill myself if I start acting like one-'   
  
"What time is it.?" His voice interrupted her childish thoughts. ~~Oh boy Erin couldn't help but turn into a tomato as she then took notice of his appearance finally.~~ "I don't know. Um, Cross it might be noon?" She calmed down from her own maiden thoughts. When she tried to get up, Cross carried her bridal style which made her... feel odd but it was a good odd. "C-cross you...don't need to--!?" The skeleton looked at her sternly and spoke. "You're soul is still healing, I'll treat you as a princess-no a queen today." This made her redder than any before as a loner whose never been in a romantic relationship or close to that! She was always the lone wolf and never met anyone quite special nor did she get close with those who wanted to be near her. Erin never felt close as many would think, they were mostly just party junkies who had no life style that she was into, none of them really cared for her. Poverty always destroys beauty... thats what happened to many party junkies she met, not that all of them were the same, it was just what she saw... not to offend anyone of course.

"You don't need to treat me in such a way." The female pouted but a grin replaced it quickly as she cling onto Cross. 

Looking down as her cheeks blossomed more heat, she couldn't help but think that... she was clearly a lucky human to have such a caring monster. Of course monster are lovable and caring but... Cross was a whole other story when it came to the core of this!

However, why is it that she feels like a piece of her is missing?

_*You feel like something is tugging your soul..._

_*Why are you GUILTY all the sudden?_

~~_*Cross... no... that's not your name right..._ ~~

~~_*Who am I..._ ~~

~~_*What...?_ ~~

* * *

"Tch! He escaped again. You told me that it was more powerful than the previous one!"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE USELESS TO ME NOW!"

* * *

Timeline ¿?

Entry ?¿

_Dearest Cross has escaped once again from the island._

_Why he's alway pestering on about finding..._ Erin _, he doesn't understand what could happen! No matter how many times I told him about the consequence each timeline, each time he dies...each time every other Sans die on that island, never mind that. What matters most is that Cross has escaped the island once again, not surprising but something is helping him each time he escapes. I don't know if it's another Sans on the island or he's just getting smarter and smarter each timeline since he got out quicker this time. The damn moody 'X' trash bag escaped the most difficult cell, even the considered GODS of the Sanses were having a difficult time escaping, so how the hell can he?!_

_Erin, I'm sorry that you got involved into this mess._

_It was my fault..._

_I'm fucking sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My """lessons""" don't make sense so sorry about that. This is just a headcanon stuff within souls and soulmates and stuff but only in this fictional universe? Idk how to explain shit lol.


	8. Memory File (2)

_Erin patted Cross's skull as she hummed a melody._

_"Erin, do... you know the rest of the song you sing to me every night?" The skeleton asked as the female only smiled gently at him. "I don't sadly which is why I hum the rest that I don't remember." Erin looked at the dark sky glittered with gems. "The melody is beautiful regardless of that..." Cross hid his face in the shirt she wore to hide the fact that his skull lit up purple._

_"You're such a cutie Cross~" She whispered and was about to..._

_A loud whine from inside the cave disrupted the two, making them both look at the source to see Blue pouting ~~like a fucking spoiled brat~~ . She growled a bit till her eyes saw an... upset Cross ~~no he's the only SANS you'll love unconditionally, get rid of the fakes~~ ~~ **ᏋᏉᏗᏁᎶᏋᏝᎥᏁᏋ**~~ ~~!~~ "Cross, I'll spend more time with you next time alright." Erin strained a smile as her soul dimmed slightly as she departed away._

_I don't want to ruin our friendship... but I don't know how to say it because you mean the world to me Cross._

* * *

_"IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL THINK I AM? A WHORE WHO WANTS TO MILK YOU ALL DRY!?" Erin yelled at the skeletons who whimpered in guilt ~~no they only did so to guilt trip her.~~ "I'm mad and disappointed with YOU ALL. The only nice skeleton on this damn island is--" she pinched her nose bridge as stress overtook her. A creature covered in dark tar spoke sweetly ~~poison lies~~ to young woman. _

_" **Dearest, don't stress over this matter... I will handle this mess alright. I know I keep promising you this but I'm trying.**" _

* * *

_"Tch, how come she's always with that stupid beta. I don't get what's so great about that traitor." Red huffed as Ink just replied bluntly to the Fell skeleton. "It's cause Cross is still a virgin, our dearest is just pampering and spoiling him too much like the slut he is."_

_"Speaking of Cross, heard he got to bathe with Erin this time instead of baby blue." Red chuckled._

_"Say that again Red and you'll be dusted like the pathetic omega you are." Blue snarled at the Fell monster_

* * *

_"Cross, I wish I picked you instead.."_

* * *

And then Cross woke up in a dark cave without **his** ~~soul~~ mate.


	9. Departure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally the part that we've all been waiting for... kinda-

Erin and Cross were just friends despite their close nature, it was almost like a fairy tale for their friendship. They acted like a couple in different people's protective, especially the old marriage one when they'd argue about chocolate and tacos. It was stupid conversations that always made them feel themselves as they debated on whatever they did together, it was fun and full of happiness that Erin had dreamed of. 

With the skeletons help, it felt like she could over come any challenges. 

  
She wanted to do something nice to at least calm down her inner maiden. Erin knew that Cross deserved so much better as she saw tickets for a cruise, she wanted him to relax more instead of being tense. It always hurts her heart and soul to see him thrash around and cry over nightmares of SOMEONE ELSE but as much as she want to be selfish, it was wrong for her to be jealous of his past lover or close person. It sickened her that she'd been this possessive over him, it reminded her that even disgusting traits from her family had been passed down to her. Erin bought the tickets and ran back to Cross's house without a second thought, she wanted it to be special, she wanted to pay back her best friend ~~and soulmate~~. 

"You bought what for us?" He questioned when she tackled him down. 

"I bought two tickets for a cruises, just for us... well most you to relax." She grinned as they placed one ticket in his chest. 

~~_"Do you want to travel the world?"_ ~~

"You didn't have to buy them." Cross looked away but his skull was only patted. "I'll go with you no matter the distance though." "That was very cheesy and corny." The skeleton rolled his eye lights playfully. 

~~_"It's always been a dream of mine ever since I was a kid."_ ~~

**Cross, didn't want to go back into that cave...**

* * *

_Entry ?¿_

_Sans aka Cross had been spotted him Erin for a while now, I cannot do anything but let everything play by itself. If I were to interfere then the world would collapse... I don't know what to do but to let it play all over again. I just hope that nothing goes wrong this time._

_The island has a system that's similar to the A/B/O dynamic._

_Omega's are bullied to no end & only 2 confirmed ones on the island. _ _Beta's are mostly norm with most of the skeletons in the island._ _Meanwhile the Alpha's are the most dangerously unstable skeletons and rare ones._

_However, it's speculated that most of these dynamics can be changed by their heats. To explain each skeleton, its rightfully stated that every one of them isn't stable to be out in public as their magic levels and LV are too high. They were needed to be contained. Cross was one of the most stable ones surprisingly, he'd been very calm along with the ghost of X..._ _I don't know what HE'S planning on. But all I know is that..._

ᏋᏉᏗᏁᎶᏋᏝᎥᏁᏋ has to-

_-Entry End-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short chapter.
> 
> I've lost interest in this book and forgotten most of the plot due to school, which mostly going back to full schedule. I wrote this around freshman year in high school, so looking back to this really makes me cringe but I do intend to update most of my stories. All updates will take awhile to update. I honestly forgotten all of the written lore of this story and therefore the A/B/O dynamics will seem pretty far fetch and wrong so, I'll apologize for a heads up.


End file.
